Naruto the Pokegirl Harem Master
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: The future, past, and present. To Sexebi, that didn't matter, but when she needs help she needs to go get a great hero from the future, and bring them to the past. Naruto Uzumaki is that, future, hero... despite being taken from a young age. Had to change the name of it.
1. Chapter 1 Sexebi?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + Pokémon (Pokegirls-Pokemon Parody) - I own nothing of them.**_  
 _ **I want to prove that I can make a story, where sex is extremely important, but also have amazing amounts of character development that actually matters. Also, this story has been sitting in my 'To-Do' pile for 8 months now... so yeah, finally getting to it.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Sexebi.

The Pokegirl who held the title of Mistress of Time.

Able to go to the past, stop time itself, and go to the future without any problems whatsoever. She was able to view any event in history, and was able to age or deage those that she wanted to, though it was a rather unused ability.

She was arguably one of the strongest of the 13 Original Legendary Pokegirls, though she prefered a path of nonviolence.

She truly cared about others, and wanted to heal those that needed healing.

She could very much be defeated an injured, and prefered to run away from combat rather than face it directly.

She was smaller than her Legendary Sisters, she was very short, being around 4 feet and 4 inches, 4'4", in height with a very light shade of green for her skin, barelyu different than human skin. She had striking blue eyes, wide and filled with love and wonder, with black rings around them. She had short green hair, with two strands of hair curling upwards into two antennae on her brow. On her back were fairy-like wings, and she looked the part of a fairy in every way, shape, and form. She was of a very slender, petite body, and she was butt naked at all times. She prefered no clothes, because clothes would only get in the way... and because she was a nudist who believed clothes to be unnatural.

She rested in a forest, and at the moment she was trying to care for one of her Legendary Sisters... one who had been savagely injured by humans in a way that she would die much too soon. Sexebi might be able to turn back time, but she could not undo damage done. She could deage a person, but she could not get rid of wounds. At the same time, she was unable to help her sister Pokegirl at the moment because of a barrier keeping her, and other Pokegirls, from entering it... a barrier made of stone that prevented her from entering via her time powers.

There was a small opening inside of it, but it was smaller than even she was, with the barrier keeping out pokegirls, only a human child would be able to fit through the hole.

Yet, to heal her sister, she needed a child with enough physical strength to lift and carry plenty of rocks.

In all of her time going through history, she only knew a handful of humans who were strong and pure hearted enough to help out. Most of them didn't have any special strengths as children, most of them couldn't even fit through the hole as children. She needed to think of a truly pure hearted person, a person who grew up to be a great man, and would be more than willing to help her out even as a child.

Somebody who didn't see people for their looks.

She had over 300,000,000,000 years of human history in her head, so picking just one person was extremely hard for her.

She couldn't pick anyone from her own time series, where Pokegirls were considered tools and somebody would try and capture her sister.

You see, her sister that needed help was Titania, the Legendary Stone Giant Pokegirl. She had been vastly injured by humans, leaving not only a huge scar on her body, which was still bleeding, but had marred her beautiful appearance.

Titania, opposite of her, stood at a startling huge height of 8 feet and 9 inches, 8'9", in height. She was the very first ground or rock type Pokegirl to ever exist, and she was a gentle heart most of the time, only fighting when she was actually attacked. She had long dark hair, and very light grey skin, with violet eyes. She had a large scar going from her right shoulder, over the entire front of her body, and ending at the left side of her hip. She also had large amounts of bleeding wounds, Sexebi had barely managed to get her away from Langourd's cannon when she was in her enlarged form. The wounds had transfered over, and to the human eye it would have seemed like she had been disintegrated by the cannon attack on her person.

She was dealthly injured though, and her blood soaked the ground.

Sexebi couldn't save her, so she had to think of humans who could.

The past was a no go, there was no real heros with above human strength or abilities with a kind enough heart. Also, if she took somebody from the past the future would change... meaning that she needed to think of somebody who appeared AFTER Pokegirls had all died out... a great hero who was a kind hearted child with higher than average strength as even a child.

...

123,006,400,445 years into the future.

A great hero who was destined to save the world multiple times from destruction, somebody whose heart was pure and did not hate people for being different. Somebody who she could get to willingly come to the past with her, somebody she had watched grow up with extreme happiness at seeing such a kind young boy turn into such an amazing young man, to a loving father and great leader who inspired nations. She knew just who she needed, at what point she needed him, and what her actions would cause.

She would easily be able to send him back, if he wanted to go back that is, if the human future ended again she wouldn't be THAT beat up over it.

She needed... Naruto Uzumaki.

Considering how small the hole in the barrier was, she needed a very young Naruto Uzumaki. She would go into the future, get him to come to the past and help her.

A time portal opened up behind her, and she flew into it.

Time to get the help of Naruto Uzumaki, and by her choice, she would get him young.

Watch out Naruto Uzumaki, age 6, her comes Sexebi.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Somebody demanded that I stop making new stories, well guess what, this is my hobby. Some people take my daily updates for granted. Believing I have to update at all.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _-Naruto's 'Harem' of Pokegirls has been mostly decided, I picked Pokegirls who are either misunderstood, have great potential for character development, or are normally unpopular-_  
Seduca - Misunderstood  
Hentaicute - Character Development  
Dildoqueen - Character Development, Unpopular (Naruto might need some help with Pokegirls)  
Dire Wolf - Unpopular  
Mist Bunny - Character Development  
Licking Toungue - Misunderstood  
Mistress - Unpopular, Character Development  
Samhain - Character Development  
Titania - Unpopular, Misunderstood  
Giant Trollop - Unpopular, Underappreciated  
Hun - Useful, Character Development  
Damsel - Useless in Battle, Character Development  
Dracair - I personally like her  
Sexebi - Character Development

You CAN suggest more Pokegirls, but I will ignore attempts to have any removed from the list. You can either trust in my writing skills to make this work, or not, but I won't change things because somebody didn't like them.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
This was a two part prologue, expect future chapters to be longer.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto Uzumaki was a small boy of six years old, he stood at an average height for a 6 year old, that height being 3'6". He was on the thin side when it came to his physique, but not unhealthy... just genetically more lean. He had peach colored skin, lightly tanned, and bright blond hair with brighter blue eyes, and on each cheek were three whisker marks. He wore a white shirt with a swirled flame on it, and black shorts.

He was currently sitting alone, in the middle of an abandoned park, all of the other children having left several hours ago.

The moon was bright in the sky above, and Naruto was unable to sleep very well on the full moon for some reason. It made him a little bit restless, filled him with energy. He normally trained his body, ran or did sit ups or push ups during this time, but tonight he wanted to play... but he had nobdoy to play with.

Parents didn't let thier children play with him, and he had no family of friends to play with.

Nobody loved him, or even liked him.

Nobody even looked at him unless they had to, and when they did he could see the hate in their eyes... and he had no idea why they hated him.

"Poke." A soft spoken female voice said as he was poked right in the cheek, and Naruto fell backwards off the swingset in shock. Naruto groaned and held the back of his head, before he rolled onto his feet and looked at the girl responsible for poking him in the face. It was an extremely cute girl, the cutest girl he had ever seen, and she was standing right in front of him and leaning down with a smile on her face. She was waving pleasantly at him, and he waved back at her in surprise.

Nobody ever talked to him like that.

"Hey, I'm-" Naruto started to say, before he was pulled to his feet.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you. I'm Sexebi, wanna play?" Sexebi asked, though she was a little uncomfy wearing the light green children's dress she had one. She didn't like clothes, but for now she would deal with it. Naruto's face lit up with a giant grin, and she felt good inside that she was making a pure hearted boy happy.

"Sure! I don't know any games, so do you have something?" Naruto asked with a slightly sad look... he never got to play with people... so he didn't know any fun games to play.

"That's okay, I bet you can do a lot of other stuff. Say, because we play, can you help me out? I promise to play with you as much as you want, for as long as you want... but I need your help." Sexebi said, and she knew Naruto wouldn't refuse her... for one she was super cute, and two, Naruto was never able to resist helping people. She had watched him for his entire future life, and many of his other timeline lifes. She had seen thousands of Naruto's grow up, and this one was her favorite. There were so many infinite timelines where certain things changed, and she loved taking her time and watching Naruto timelines the most.

One common trait... Naruto never broke a promise and he always helped those he believed needed his help. He was forgiving, loyal, and loving.

Out of all of the timelines, this one was one of her favorites. That was why she was excited to actually talk with him face to face like this.

She sort of looked up to what he would become, a being so powerful no Pokegirl could ever stand up to his full might.

"Anything!" Naruto said loudly, excited that he could help somebody that was being so nice to him.

"I have a sister, and she is hurt... I need your help to save her... but I need you to come with me to the past." Sexebi admitted, seeing as she wasn't going to lie to Naruto. She was going to come right out with the truth, and keep her promise to him. She would play with him for as long as he wanted, and as much as he wanted. She was ageless, she would never worry about dying, and she could stop, control, fast forward, rewind, or manipulate time to her whim.

Time was her bitch.

If Naruto wanted to play with her for a 1,000,000 years, that was within her power to do.  
She could play with him for 100,000,000,000,000,000 years and it would still be within her power to make happen.  
Even 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 years of playing around was something she was able to make happen.

Time. Was. Her. Bitch.

The rules of aging and time didn't apply to her, and she could make people younger as many times as she had to. She could give people a form of immortality, by deaging them and preventing their deaths as many times as possible... it just didn't work on her fellow Legendaries as well. She could make a person so young they were a fetus, or age them to dust if she wanted to. In a way, she was one of the strongest beings in existance, with only a few other beings whose power seemed to be able to resist her power.

Time! Was! Her! Bitch!

"The... past... like yesterday and stuff?" Naruto asked Sexebi, a little confused by what she was asking him, and she grabbed his hand and held it to her chest and put on her cutest look. She was completely and utterly adorable, considering she was hailed as the supreme level of cuteness, she wasn't wrong.

"Yeah, a long of years ago I need your help. Then I promise I will be your friend forever and play with you as much as you want." Sexebi asked Naruto, and he blinked, before he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Okay!" Naruto told her, large grin on his face. Sexebi grabbed ahold of Naruto, before she opened a time portal behind her and fell into it with him. Naruto blinked in shock when he looked at the stream of time itself, because he could see... many things.

Millions of Sexebis were flying through different streams to different time periods.

They even passed by a Sexebi... the same Sexebi... she wore the exact same outfit as the Sexebi holding onto him.

All of the Sexebis were the exact same Sexebi, they were just from different periods of time and travelling to different time periods. The time stream existed outside of time itself, it was an adventure all on it's own, something only Sexebi could fully enjoy. Sexebi waved at herself as she passed by, before the Sexebi opened up a new portal and left it... and entered the moment they just left from... or towards the most before they left. With each Sexebi was a different, but the same, Sexebi who was travelling from different time periods.

"You are going to enjoy the future." Sexebi told him, a new Sexebi, who came from another portal and started to fly by them. She was completely butt ass naked, but that didn't bother Naruto, he was 6 years old. Nudity didn't matter to him in the slightest, but Sexebi didn't know that... or she did and she... was already naked, the one holding him was not butt naked as well. The Sexebi that just talked to him had already vanished, and another Sexebi appeared behind him, and looked at herself.

"The timelime of this cutie already collapsed on itself, his existance was REALLY important after all. No worries though, he wants to stay with his first friend anyway." Sexebi told herself, and Sexebi smiled widely.

"You hear that Naruto, you are going to have friends where we are going!" Sexebi told Naruto as the Sexebi that talked to her, herself, vanished into another time pocket. Naruto was extremely confused by what was going on, very confused.

He was a kid, he didn't understand time travel.

He did understand when they appeared inside of a lush forest inside of a small clearing, right next to the mosty beautiful spring and the perfect humidity. He felt at home, even the stone dome in the middle of the clearing didn't take away from the beauty of the place. It looked like a round little house.

"Where is your friend?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and Sexebi pointed at the rock dome.

"In there, my sister's name is Titania... and needs to eat lots of rocks, but I can't get them to her. There is a small hole, but I can't fit through it... I need you to squeeze into the hole and feed her rocks." Sexebi explained to him. Naruto didn't really question it, but he could see a pile of rocks nearby the hole in the barrier.

"I got it!" Naruto yelled as he went towards the rocks, and he grabbed one of them, before he got on his hands and knees and moved inside of the barrier, and inside of it he could see a huge woman... damn near 9 feet tall... actually 8'9", but she seemed huge to him. She was bleeding horribly from her wounds, and she opened an eye to look at him for a moment. She saw a rock in his hands, but she was unable to move and put it in her mouth. She was so tall that if they were standing side by side, he would only come up to the about the middle of her thigh. She was just that unrealistically huge compared to people.

She feed her a rock, and she started to crunch it in her mouth.

Her blood started to lessen a little, and the wound started to heal over slightly. Naruto crawled out of the hole, and got more rocks, before he went back into the hole and fed them to her. She soon regained the strength to understand what was happening to her. The barrier around her came crumbling down bit by bit as her energy returned to her.

"..." Titania stayed silent as she ate the rocks Naruto provided for her, and when the barrier came crashing down she used her hand to prevent it from falling down on top of Naruto. She looked around the clearing, and saw her sibling Sexebi. Her sibling must have brought a special, kind human from some point in time to help her.

"All better!" Naruto called out to her, and only a slightly faded scar remained to show the damage done to her body.

"... Who?" Titania asked with a furrowed brow, still a little light headed from nearly dying. She was no longer in a blood rage now that whatever was wrong with her was gone, or possibly because of the calming presense of the boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service! I made you better!" Naruto told her loudly, and she understood him to be a human child based on his excitable he was. Children were often that way.

"... Okay." Titania said after a moment, accepting the answer. Sexebi clapped her hands and floated around in the air, happy that Titania was going to make a full recovery. Titania rubbed the top of Naruto's head with a light smile, while Sexebi was hugging herself to the back of Naruto's body.

"You are my bestest friend ever now, we can play forever if you want!" Sexebi told him, and Naruto smiled for a moment.

In less than an hour, he met two people that were nice to him.

He liked this place.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This is before Naruto wants to become Hokage, before he met the Third Hokage or Iruka. Naruto has zero personal connections in the leaf.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _I just noticed how intimidating Naruto's harem is going to be to other people._  
 _Seduca - 6'8"_  
 _Hentaicute - Changes height_  
 _Dildoqueen - 5'8" - 16 Inch Long "Big Wingered" (Complaints will be ignored, I used random number generator for this one.)_  
 _Dire Wolf - 7'0"_  
 _Mist Bunny - 6'11"_  
 _Licking Tongue - 6'0"_  
 _Mistress - 5'9"_  
 _Samhain - 6'11"_  
 _Sexebi - 4'4" -_ _ **Met**_  
 _Titania - 8'9" -_ _ **Met**_  
 _Giant Trollop - 12'0"_  
 _Hun - 6'9"_  
 _Damsel - 5'4"_  
 _Dracair - 6'6"_

 _You can leave in a review which Pokegirl you want Naruto to met and befriend, add to harem, next._


	3. Chapter 3 The Bird's Challenge

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **In the MANGA, Naruto's chakra was always yellow, Naruto even said so when he started training with Jiraiya on summoning toads. The anime made it blue, and the mistake was never corrected... and guess who else has yellow chakra... Kushina.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Infinite Tag, the game that, as the name suggests, is tag that never ends.

That was the game that Naruto wanted to play, a game of tag with no end in site. The boy was fast, considering he was a chakra-enhanced human despite his young age that was to be expected, but he also had a freakish amount of hyperactive stamina. The rules went that Sexebi was not allowed to her any of her time controlling powers during the game to escape, or hide, which really limited her... and she wasn't allowed to fly higher than 10 feet higher than the nearest tree around her.

Titania had been pulled into the game as well, something that Naruto had been extremely joyed about.

It also helped Sexebi, because there were times that she would have to go get 'Tamed' in a way. It had been that way for most of her life, the same with Titania, so sometimes they would trade off without Naruto knowing and get a short taming with some unsuspecting traveller, who would have his memories altered so that he forgot the location of the forest they were playing in. He, or she, could keep the memories of the sex, but they weren't allowed to remember where they had it.

Pokegirls had sex, that was what they did, no shame in it.

The only time there were breaks in Infinite Tag were during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and when somebody fell asleep. When everyone was awake, the game of tag would continue again.

They had been playing Infinite Tag for 6 years now, which didn't mean anything to either Titania or Sexebi because they were ageless, but now Naruto had grown over the years. He was currently situated on a tree, looking down at Sexebi from above with a grin on his face. He had grown a bit, now he stood a good 5 inches taller than Sexebi, at 4'9" in height. He had long since outgrown his clothes, and now the only piece of clothing that he wore was a orange headband over his forehead. Titania AND Sexebi were naked 100% of the time, and being with them had instilled in him the fact that going nude was okay. That, and neither of them could really go into a city and get clothes... and Naruto had too much fun playing Infinite Tag.

As the years went on, so did Naruto's stamina increase. At first a a session would end after about 12 hours, now, a single round of Infinite Tag would go on for 2 or 3 days at a time before somebody, read as him, fell asleep exhausted. Now that he had started puberty, everything was changing, he started to notice some things about his playmates. His eyes would be more drawn to their breasts, pussies, asses, thighs, and waists. Normally his eyes only looked into Sexebi's eyes, and the underside of Titania's breasts... she towered over him by 4 feet still. He was pretty much at pussy level with her, so staring her at there or her boobs was a pretty simple thing.

Sometimes he would wake up with a little white stuff on his belly, after a dream he couldn't really remember. Sexebi would just wipe it off with her finger, before she stuck it in her mouth and told him 'Delicious but not mature enough' and left it at that.

He learned what a Pokegirl was at least.

Jim Sukotto Sukebe was the creator of Pokegirls, a mad scientist and major pervert. He created tons of sexy, pokegirl creatures. Then he released some kind of 'Bloody Flu' that spread through the word and made human women sterile... and that was as far as Sexebi had been willing to tell him about history. She told him that Pokegirls had two states of mind, Feral and Tamed, where Feral was when they were in their most 'feral' state of life. They were little more than wild animals, though some had human intelligence even in their feral state, but they weren't loyal to humans in that state most of the time. Then their was their 'Tamed' state where they started to gain intelligence and became much less feral.

Of course, neither Sexebi or Titania could read or write, apparently, those were things that were illegal for humans to teach Pokegirls... with a few exceptions to this rule.

Naruto crouched down a bit lower, and he grinned to himself. Sexebi had no clue he was around, she was listening, but after 6 years of living in a forest he learned how to move without being detected. Sexebi didn't have that much of a strong nose, neither did Titania, so they couldn't track him via smell either. Sexebi wasn't allowed to use any of her mental abilities, because that was one of their rules to prevent her from cheating. Naruto jumped out of the tree, and the rustling of the branches tipped her off... but it was too late. Naruto had already landed smack dab right on top of Sexebi, knocking the sturdy legendary to the ground with an 'omph' being hurt from her.

"Got you Sexebi!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face, and he saw on her rear end and kept her on the ground.

'Haaaaa, if only he was a little older.' Sexebi thought to herself as she felt his dick pressed against her ass. The Age of Consent, which Pokegirls who had the ability to understand it, was usually 13 years old. Sexebi knew why as well, because much of the nature of Pokegirls were based off myths and legends from a Japanese man's culture, where the age of consent was 13. Of course, the age that was person could become a Pokegirl Tamer was at the age of 16, and in some leagues where they were based on other cultures, the age of consent was higher than 13... but seeing as the basis was different, the age of consent varied and could not be judged by a single standard.

Being a time traveller gave you a lot of insight.

She wanted some Naruto-D, she had watched him have sex with his future... potential future... alternate potential future wife Hinata Hyuga. He was a natural, and had a large male organ. He didn't have that now, he was only 12 so of course he would lack the largest of dicks, but he was above average for his age group even now. Sex was sex, and it felt good... and in the future it would feel _greeeeaaat_.

"Hey, you're zoning out a bit." Naruto told her as he got off her butt and waved a hand in her face, and she grinned at him. It was the first day of October, only 9 more days to go before she be able to get Tamed by Naruto for the first time. The person she wanted to get tamed by, which was why lately, the last 6 years, she had been getting her tamings from guys with faces she couldn't even remember. That way she could really enjoy sex even more when it was with a person whose face she would remember.

Well, lately she did get her tamings from a Dildoqueen that was living in the forest, normally she didn't allow too many types of Pokegirls in her forest, and she didn't let any ferals into areas of the forest that Naruto was in. She wanted to be his first time, nobody else would have that honor but her. The Dildoqueen was a recently evolved one, having just gotten herself evolved about a week ago. Dildoqueens usually built up their own harems when feral, but this Dildoqueen had been tamed before now, so she was still in her right mind. Tamings from them were much less... potent than from a real human, but they staved off the feral state well enough for awhile... not that Sexebi's feral state was that bad.

She wanted to go a little wild.

"What? Sorry, I guess I am just a wee bit tired." Sexebi said with a light smile on her face.

'Is it me, or is she really wet?' Naruto thought when he noticed her glistening folds down below. It happened a few times, well a lot, he would notice that as he grew older, Sexebi would have her privates 'leak' and get wetter more and more often.

"Hey, I guess it is my turn to chase you now... or find Titania." Sexebi said, and Naruto got ready to start dodging Sexebi. Naruto jumped up when he smelled something burning, and he his hair started to stand on end when strong electrical currents filled the air, and goosebumps started to form a little went a wave of extreme cold ripped through the air. Sexebi blinked, before she gained a worried look on her face.

She was able to notice the changes to Naruto, while he looked around curiously.

Loud calls were heard ripping through the air, and Naruto jumped up to the nearest tree branch, before he hopped up to the top of the tree... constantly running until he was completely exhausted had left him with an amazingly toned body, with a large amount of leg power. Naruto looked around, trying to find the source of the roar... and he could spot Titania sunbathing and eating rocks with her legs spread not a far distance away.

Sexebi floated up to him, before she grabbed him and prepared to hide away.

"Come on, hide, we have to hide you before they-" Sexebi started, before the sound of a bird was heard. She winced at the sound, knowing she was to fault for this.

She... should not have bragged about Naruto to other legendaries in the past. Even in the past, she knew about the future... but she never really knew about the present so she didn't see the changes she made to it happening in real time. She wasn't a true god, she was just a legendary with control over time. If she wasn't travelling through time and seeing the future for herself, then she didn't know what was going to happen. There were so many variables that it was hard for even her to know these things, unless one of her future selves came back to warn her.

"Bird Pokegirls?" Naruto asked as he looked up at the sky with keen eyes.

The first one was a large woman who appeared to be harpy-like in nature. She was a tall girl, standing at 6'2" in height. She was covered in from shoulder to shin in beautiful light blue feathers, which made her look like she had blue skin. It was the white skin on her neck and face that said otherwise, and she had white feathers on her breasts, with deep navy blue nipples. Her breasts were C-cups, and she had no feathers or hair on her female sex. She had light blue hair on the top of her head, which fell to her shoulder blades, and she had blue eyes. Her wings came out of her back, and her feet were clawed, she had thin humanoid female arms. Her right fist was currently glowing bright blue, and every time her wings flapped snow flakes.

The second was another tall woman, standing at 5'10" in height, 4 inches shorter than the blue Pokegirl. She had very short feathers covering her body from the shoulders down to her harpy-bird feet. She had no changes in feather color on her breasts, but her boobs were D-cups in size with bright red nipples. She had long, super wavy hair that reached to the same point at the blue Pokegirl's hair. She had bright red eyes, and like the first one she had a completely uncovered pussy, and her wings came out of her back. Her wings were blazing with flames hotter than anything Naruto had personally seen before. She had one foot and one fist covered in flames, and was looking into the forest below.

The third and final bird girl was the shortest of her... sisters? She stood at a height of 5'6", another 4 inches shorter than the one before her. She was covered in tiny yellow feathers, with black feathers on the tips of her wings. She had bird feet like her sisters, and she lacked feathers on her neck and face, with she had short blond hair that was so short you could mistake her for a tomboy. She had C-cup breasts that were almost, but not quite, at the size of a D-cup. She had a naturally hairless and featherless crotch like her sisters. She had lightning coursing over her entire body, ready to shoot it at something.

"Articunt, Moltits, and Zapdass... they are the Legendary birds of Ice, Fire, and Lightning." Naruto said when he recalled what their descriptions were. Sexebi gave Naruto a pat on the head, before she forced both of them to duck underneath the trees.

Trees that were soon covered in ice, before that ice turned into water, before it turned back to ice.

The conflicting elements cancelling the effects of each other out.

"Titania! Come on out, we know you somehow survived, and your rampages end now!" Zapdass shouted out loudly, and Naruto's eyes narrowed in the trees for a moment. Naruto tensed his legs and prepared to jump into the air after them, to prevent them from trying to find his friend.

Titania had heard their challenge, and had decided to enter her battle form. She had grown huge, over 30 feet tall, and her body looked like it was covered in armor boulders, with a general shape of her normal body... just more blockish than before. Naruto jumped out of the trees and landed on top of Titania's head, and his started to channel chakra into her body. It was something that Sexebi had made sure he knew how to do, use his chakra to enhance himself or others. Naruto's right fist started to glow yellow, the real color of his chakra.

"Come on Titania, we can take them!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face. This would be just like sparring with Titania, only on a bigger scale, and his opponents didn't have rock hard skin. Titania plucked him off her head, before she placed him onto the ground and shook her head.

"No... Naruto... I take care." Titania said to him in a large booming voice, and Naruto looked into her serious eyes.

...

"Okay." Naruto said, not knowing that behind him the three Pokegirls were both confused. Titania, true, used to be harmless to people for the most part, but after she had suffered a severe injury at the hands of another legendary, she had started to lose her mind, not even a taming had been able to return her to her sane state.

Had she recovered from more than her injuries?

Articunt lowered her fist, and it stopped glowing, while Moltits did the same and her body stopped creating flames. Only Zapdass was still ready to attack, not believing what she was seeing, until Sexebi came into the scene and started to push the one named 'Naruto' back into the forest.

...

Naruto, as in the legendary hero of the future that Sexebi was a huge fangirl of? The warrior who stood for love and forgiveness, somebody that Whore-oh would love to bed? A person that actually achieved true peace in the future, in many timelines... somebody that once having been told of the future, Whore-oh had began to dream for the day he was born?

THAT Naruto?

All three of the legendaries started to power themselves down, though they didn't change physically.

"Sexebi... explain." Moltits demanded lightly, a frown marring her face.

"Titania was hurt, and I help out sisters. I thought Naruto would help, and he did... and Titania has been more sane than ever for 6 years now. She adores Naruto." Sexebi explained, seeing as in a straight up battle with another Legendary... she had a good chance of losing the fight, time powers or not. Her powers didn't affect other Legendaries as much, the ageless thing made her time change abilities kind of useless, and they could follow her into portals.

That, and she was a Plant-type, she had a major disadvantage against Flying, Fire, and Ice... all of the elements being present in front of her.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki then?" Articunt questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... this is him... please don't tell Whore-oh!" Sexebi begged with her hands clapped together. She didn't didn't get her answer right away, because the legendary bird types were looking at each other.

"1 year, Naruto Uzumaki has one year from his next birthday to collect each of our spheres from our homes and impress us. If he can manage that, without either you or Titania... then we will keep him a secret from Whore-oh... the love freak." Zapdass said with a glint in her eye. This was a project that she could use to keep herself entertained, something rather enjoyable.

"I agree, each of us will have 3 challenges. The first will involve a task, the second will be a battle, and the third will be taming. Complete each of them, for all of us, in one year and your secret is safe." Articunt agreed with a more passive tone. She was interested as well, Sexebi had bragged about how whenever Naruto was given a goal or challenge, he would train and struggle his hardest, before overcoming the challenge and growing all the stronger for it.

She was interested in this.

Sexebi looked at Naruto in worry, before she saw the look of challenge in his eyes, a glint that showed he was excited. This was a challenge, and challenges excited his blood more than anything.

Naruto was given one year to go from a virgin with no taming knowledge, to a master tamer who was great at sex, battling, and good at adapting to challenges. They were making him improve WAY over what his current skill set were.

Sexebi grinned for a moment, though she disapproved of battles, she knew that Naruto had the blood of two powerful warrior ninjas running through his veins.

This was his challenge to accept.

"Heh... hahaha... this sounds awesome, like an amazing new game. You know what, I accept... give me your all, because Naruto Uzumaki isn't going to hold back on you!" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face, and Titania shrunk herself down and sat on her butt so that she could rub the top of Naruto's head proudly.

"Lets make things interesting, if you can do that, AND Tame Lugiass well enough to get a flute from her, and play us 'The Guardian's Song' we will all become your Pokegirl's... members of your harem." Moltits offered him a bonus to the challenge. The challenge was so hard, that they didn't expect him to offer anything up. The odds were already heavily stacked against him just to do the main challenge.

"Harem... Uh, sure... I accept!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

He never backed down from a challenge!

 ** _Chapter End!  
Naruto ALWAYS does his best when he has a goal, when he trains simply to get stronger, his progress is slow, but when he trains to reach a goal, his progress is amazing._**  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 What is a Tamer?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay Naruto, class is in session." Sexebi said with a large grin on her face as she made a pair of fake glasses, no lense to them, out of vines and placed them in front of her eyes. She was still much too short to pull off the teacher look, and her body was slightly less developed so she couldn't pull off the mature teacher look either... but if Naruto was going to learn about becoming a Tamer and complete the challenges left to him by 'Dass, 'Cunt, and 'Tits... Zapdass, Articunt, and Moltits... he was going to have to kick his education into overdrive.

She was not allowed to age him, because that would directly be increasing his abilities in an unfair way. She could just give him his 19 year old body, and he could punch the shit out of the birds and take them down, before giving them a raw fucking of their lives with his cock. That would break the deal, and she couldn't just give him knowledge, she didn't have that power either. If she aged up his brain... nothing would happen, she was aging his brain, she wasn't giving him information on a future that might not happen.

She wanted to be a slutty little teacher, so sue her, she was going to be saying goodbye to Naruto for possibly a full year after he turned 13.

She wanted some slutty memories, give her some credit.

"What are we learning?" Naruto asked with a raised hand, while Titania sat behind him... under him... he was sitting on her lap and she just let it happen with a dull look on her face. Not really bothered by being dragged along for something stupid.

"All about Tamers, Taming, Pokegirls... and the other things. Ask your first question, and I will answer it." Sexebi told him, she was an extensive library of Pokegirl knowledge.

"What is a Pokegirl?" Naruto asked, and though he knew the answer, in a way, he didn't have all the information. Sexebi smiled at him, and though she couldn't read or write too well... read as at all, she could give Naruto a good verbal speech about them.

"Pokegirl's are female creatures, not human, with sppecial powers and amazing sexual appetites. They also have a natural psychology to submit to a "Master" of their own. Pokegirl's were originally created by Sukebe to be super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. Pokegirl's are friends, slaves, partners... or pretty much whatever their Master wants them to be." Sexebi commented dryly, not really seeing a problem with it herself. They were pretty much beings that desired sex, NEEDED sex, and they were naturally created with a mental state that bonded them to the last person they had sex with so long as they were Feral when they were tamed... or they weren't Legendary and had the ability to resist the Master-Slave mindframe.

"... Huh?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

"Pokegirls are normally in two states, either Feral or Tamed. Feral states differ, but most Feral Pokegirls either have no ability to speak well, or they talk in Third Person... saying names instead of 'I', 'He', or 'She' kinds of things. Feralborn Pokegirls are stronger, while Domestic ones are smarter." Sexebi went into further detail, and she could see that Naruto was starting to get it.

"So... how do you Tame a Pokegirl?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"I'll get to that later, but great question. Pokegirls, unlike humans, go through 2 seperate puberties. The first one they change from Pokekits, into Pokegirls... and the second one they go from Pokegirl's into Pokewomen. Pokekits have zero desire for taming, but they can do it... and Pokegirls have both a desire and need for taming, but they are completely infertile until they become Pokewomen... unless they clone themselves through parthenogenesis." Sexebi commented, and she confused herself for a moment.

"What?" Naruto and Titania asked, not sure what to make of those terms.

"Pokegirls, like Legendaries, can not get pregnant through sex. Pokegirls, unlike Pokewomen, are able to self-impregnant, or have a Dildoqueen do it for them, with a complete copy of themselves down to the last birthmark. Pokegirls lose this ability when they reach Middle-age, or become Pokewomen, and at that point they gain the ability to sexually reproduce like humans." Sexebi continued her lecture with a bright smile on her face. Legendaries were completely unable to get pregnant, even with their own clones... or they could and it has never happened to any of them before. It had never happened in known history to a Legendary Pokegirl.

"So are Pokegirls or Pokewomen better?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow.

"Pokewomen reach their peak in a way, and they can get pregnant during Taming... so Pokegirls are better for a Harem. I suggest you own a few Pokegirls, eventually they will become Pokewomen anyway... but Pokewomen have a slightly decreased sex-drive, and take longer to go feral. Only a Human can bring a Pokegirl out of a Feral state by the way." Sexebi informed him with her smile growing brighter.

It was true, while one Tame Pokegirl could Tame another already Tame Pokegirl, though it was only 50% as effective as a human taming, a Tame Pokegirl could never tame a Feral Pokegirl.

She had sex with the Tame Dildoqueen, and they kept each other Tame while she waited for Naruto's next birthday.

"So... Pokegirls are animals... who need taming... so that they can control themselves and serve a Master... but what is Taming?" Naruto asked her, and she hummed at him.

"Well, you are partially correct. Lets get to what you are going to be first, you are going to be a Tamer... a person who Tames Pokegirls. This is easier to explain, Tamers are human Men or Women who tame Pokegirls and make them fight for them in either Battles or Sex Battles... and they are allowed to carry with them 6 Pokegirls at a time... though you will be different. If you catch more than 6, any others you have will be teleported right to me... or rather, I will teleport them to me." Sexebi admitted with a sly smirk on her face. Of course HER Tamer, she already saw him as such thanks to their special bond formed over years of fun and playing, with completely empathetic and spiritual trust that couldn't be broken.

'What is Sex?' Naruto thought, while Titania was mentally agreeing with Sexebi.

"Now Taming, that is the fun thing. Pokegirl brains are really foggy, so when they are tamed that fog clears up and lets them serve their Master and keep them from going Feral... if they already are Tame, they can have another Tame Pokegirl tame them... but it doesn't last as long, and isn't as effective... the first time a Tamer Tames a Pokegirl they go through Taming Shock... because for the first time in their life they are forced to recognize a Master." Sexebi continued further as she summoned forth a single ball in front of her.

The ball was the size of a fist, and the top half was red while the bottom half was white, with a gray dot in the middle, with a black line cutting between the red and white.

"What is that?" Naruto asked with a curious glance.

"This is a Pokeball, a sort of... tool to hold Pokegirls. When you catch a Pokegirl, and they are kept in a state of semi-suspended animation. Pokegirls who are submissive and obendient to their tamer will experience pleasure, while those who resist are given mild pain and nausea... they are still awake, but they can fall asleep... these are like training devices, and they keep other people from taking your harem." Sexebi explained to him. She herself had never experienced being in one, but she knew Pokegirl's who knew about the experience.

For some pokegirls, time seemed a to take a bit longer, but to the ones who are fully obedient they can ignore it pretty well.

"Do they do anything else?" Naruto asked as he looked closely at the sphere.

"They help prevent pokegirls from going through partenogenesis. They can also help go through Healing and Taming Cycles in them." Sexebi calmly told him. She hated the Healing Cycles, because while they were a great thing... they represented the fact that the people being healed were hurt in fights to begin with.

"Taming cycles?" Naruto asked, since healing cycles were pretty much easy for anyone to take a guess at. It had healing in the title, what was there not to guess at?

"Well... they don't REALLY tame pokegirls like the name says. They play of our natural instincts, and make us a bit more pacified and obedient so that we can be tamed... there are 5 Taming Levels. Level 1, well it is the same as what the pokeball does and they don't offer it anymore. Level 2 is a little higher, and can be used to bring bratty or grumpy pokegirls back in control... pokegirls who ARE obedient tend to enjoy this, since it goes over what they already know. Level 3 are for harder feral ones, the ones that the pokeball couldn't really affect too well... Level 4 is extremely strong, it dazes them for days and can be used to turn lesbians straight or bi depending on what setting you for for... it makes them kind of stupid for a few days." Sexebi said with a moderate shrug. She would never need one, because she was already fully obedient to Naruto.

He never asked for anything other than playing games though, so it was hard to see her obedience to him. She would never need to go through a Taming Cycle... above Level 2, which she kind of wanted to try one day just for the hell of it.

"How about Level 5?" Naruto asked, and Sexebi nodded.

"Getting to it... Level 5 is a complete mind-fuck. The highest Level, Pokegirls will completely forget about their past, everything about themselves other than their name... she stills knows she is a pokegirl, and the basics about having a Master and being in a harem... but she never remembers anything about herself... and frankly, they RARELY care about that.." Sexebi said, and Naruto looked wide eyes at a complete mind erase they could go through. That sounded horrifying, yet at the same time, it wasn't that bad since these girls didn't seem to care about losing their history.

Sexebi didn't even sound like she cared about it, so he wasn't that worried.

"That sounds... bad." Naruto admitted, and Sexebi shrugged.

"Who cares? Most Pokegirls who go through with it were pretty much either abused, or wild animals with no real memories anyway. They aren't really losing too much." Sexebi said uncaringly. It was a simple fact of the matter, girls who usually went through those cycles were violent bitches, had bad pasts they wanted gone, or were simple animals. They were Pokegirls, they were pretty much not given the choice, and even if they were given the choice, if their tamer told them to do it, they would do it.

If Naruto told her to go through with it... well, actually it would be worthless with her. She would still end up meeting up with a past version of herself, and that would bring back her memories.

"So what else?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone.

'He really wants to win that bet, he never pays this much attention when I try and teach him. Heh, the best time he learns is when he is trying to prove himself.' Sexebi though, before she went over the best things to go over with him. "Okay, I guess next is Bonding. There are two major types of bonding, Alpha and Delta... with Alpha you just pick, or let your Pokegirls pick, a person who is has authority over your harem, but less than you... and Delta is more or less of a hassle, but it is more Empathetic, but at the same time I guess it is great." Sexebi continued her simplified explaination. There really wasn't much to cover on this.

Alphas were like the pack leaders of a harem, only surpassed in command by the tamer. Delta bonds had no real limit to them, but they were VERY hard to make, and couldn't just form on command... well Whore-oh could grant them to people.

She could tell him about the Megami Prophesy, of which she believed it applied to him.

'The Prophesied One would be a warrior both within and without, someone of humble origins who had known strife, but would carry the banner and rally emotions to the cause of parity.'

It all fit with Naruto and his goals, and beliefs, and even his upbringing and origins. He was both a warrior on the inside and outside as well.

Oh well, she wouldn't tell him, it would just go to his head. She knew him, he was more than a bit cocky and arrogant. It was part of what she loved about him, that despite hie arrogance and cocky attitude he was such a pure hearted and loving person who maintained a sense of humanility.

"Now, each Pokegirl has a type. The types are Water, Steel, Rock, Psychic, Poison, Plant, Normal, Magic, Ice, Ground, Ghost, Flying, Fire, Electric, Fighting, Dragon, Dark, and Bug. There are 17 types, and some types are strong against others, but weak against some... it is all about planning... but you will learn that on your own." Sexebi explained to him, since type advantages were pretty complicated. He would learn better by experiencing it for himself. He would learn best that way, because it wouldn't stick any other way.

"How do I tame a Pokegirl?" Naruto asked, bringing back up an earlier subject.

"You know how your boy parts get hard?" Sexebi asked Naruto, and he nodded. He was wondering about that, but he never asked her. "Well, when it gets hard, you stick it in a pokegirl's girly parts and just stick it in and out, it feels really good... and you usually go soft when you shoot out sticky white stuff... semen or cum. That is what Taming, or sex, is basically." Sexebi explained to him without revealing the more... fun aspected she planned on showing him in person.

"So... I stick my stuff in their stuff, and thrust?" Naruto asked, and Sexebi giggled perversely.

'Or in their butts, between their butt cheeks, between their tits, in their mouths. There is SO much more to taming than pussy fucking.' Sexebi couldn't help herself but think. Titania noticed, but didn't comment on it. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Sexebi was thinking.

"So how do I train at sex?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and Sexebi grinned slyly.

"Oh, very few tamers are good at it when they start. You will get better as you do it more and more, but that is why you have OTHER pokegirls. To help you out when you need it." Sexebi said with a wink. She was going to teach Naruto the wonders of sex and taming the day he became old enough, she would show him the amazing things there were to learn.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas where I need to train?" Naruto asked her, and she thought about it for a moment. To overcome Moltits, Naruto would need to learn to keep up his stamina against heat, so he would need to find a hot place and tame his pokegirls there until he got used to that area and could tame well enough. For Articunt, he needed to do the same thing with cold... and find a way to cut down on some of the natural shrinkage that came with being in the cold. Zapadass... Naruto would just need to work on getting used to little shocks during sex without it making him go soft.

"Hmmmm, you have a year from your birthday. On your birthday, I will give you pokeballs and help you get started, and give you a map of the world so you don't get lost." Sexebi explained to him, and Naruto pouted for a moment. He wanted to get started as soon as possible, not later. Sexebi could understand that, but she wanted to make sure that he was really ready for the world.

"You aren't coming with me?" Naruto asked in confusion, and Sexebi shook her head.

"Well, I really can't. This is your challenge, all I can do is get you started before the challenge officially starts on your birthday. Now come here." Sexebi said as she sat down on the ground with her legs completely spread open. Naruto was kind of used to her sitting in that position, ass on the ground and pussy in plain view.

She already manipulated the mind of a League Official, and through that method Naruto was already registered as a Tamer. He had a Pokedex, 6 Pokeballs, and everything a starting Tamer gets. She wasn't going to give them to him until his birthday, but Naruto was now one of the youngest tamers to be official.

Damn, she was already soaked thinking about his birthday present.

Naruto hopped off of Titania, and she was already annoyed at the lack of contact between their bodies. Naruto already knew what Sexebi was going to do, her body seemed to have a light covering of dust over it, and with her coating of dust she hugged his body and started to rub against him. She might be petite, but her breasts were extremely soft to the feel. Sexebi made sure not to miss even an inch of Naruto's body, and she rubbed the dust into him deeply. Really digging it in with her very being.

This was something Sexebi did rather often.

She had a natural complete immunity to poisons, and she could create a dust with her body able to cure any poison. So she regularly created such a dust, and slowly infused it into Naruto's blood through his skin. She did it slowly, but surely enough Naruto had gained her immunity to poisons. At this point, she didn't have to do it, but better safe than sorry. She really enjoyed it as well, she got a light sexual satisfaction from rubbing the front of her body into him. She could feel one of her favorite parts of HIS body harden.

Naruto did go a little red in the cheeks though, not out of embarassment, just because his blood was heating up a little. The blush was just a natural reaction.

Sexebi only wished she could help Naruto learn to tame other Pokegirls though, he was well endowed for his age, that would help him out... but each girl was different. Most girls could appreciate a well sized member, appreciate not require as in you didn't need a huge one to please them. Even if Naruto mastered bringing her, Sexebi, to orgasm... the other legendaries were different than she was. They had different likes and dislikes, the shapes and depth of their vaginas would be different... they were just... different.

Saying all vaginas were alike was like saying all dicks were the same.

It was simply more about skill and stamina, being able to hold out long enough to find out the opponents weak spots and take advantage of them.

Sexebi sighed and let go of Naruto for a moment, before grinning at him.

Oh well, Naruto was going to be just fine. She believed that as he gained experience, he would learn how to please Pokegirls better and better.

He was her Tamer after all, even if he didn't know it yet.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **This chapter was mostly for those who don't know what taming, pokegirls, and tamers are.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Warning-1

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Warning: Lemon -Sexebi/Dildoqueen- Not for Children, read are your won risk.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Just one more day before my birthday, and another lesson.' Naruto thought as he sat in front of Titania. Well, Titania was slightly bored, but she had nothing better to do so she was willing to sit through another lesson of Sexebi's. Apparently, the last few days have been nothing but lesson upon lesson. It had been working up to the point that Naruto was getting all he needed to know for the start of his journey.

Naruto was just curious about who the new person was.

She was a rather tall woman, standing at a well sized height of 5'8". She had long brown hair, with dark blue eyes, very dark blye. She had a toned and slender body, with large DD-cup breasts, almost a size above that. She was fair skinned, very fair to the point of being slightly pale. She had a sassy look on her face, and a naturally seductive way of holding herself. She was completely nude, not needing any clothes... and while she was obviously a female things to the large tits and the tight loosing pussy... she had a big something extra sticking out of her crotch... a huge something else.

She had a large dick, about 16 inches long and thicker than a person's wrist with ease.

"Hello, time for another lesson! This is Dildoqueen, a Dildoqueen. Their normal Roles in life are Taming Aids, teachers in Sexual Education and Experimentation, and Breeding. She is here to help me explain to teach you about sex before tomorrow." Sexebi said as she waved her hand at Dildoqueen, who nodded and waved at Naruto, licking her lips as she looked at him. Sexebi didn't even feel the slightest bit of jealousy, unlike some Pokegirls who could be ultra possessive. She would still be Naruto's first, and that was all that mattered.

She had to move up the sexual education lesson to today, so that they she could help him out tomorrow and spend a lot of... happy time with him.

"Hello, I am Dildoqueen, I will be helping you learn today... and I am going to be your Pokegirl starting tomorrow. As a Dildoqueen, I am strong against Ghost and Sex-Battle based Pokegirls, and I am weak to Fighting, Magic, and elemental attacks. I am a Normal/Poison type." Dildoqueen explained what she was to Naruto, and he made a mental note of that. Sexebi nodded to Naruto, before she interjected.

"Dildoqueens are capable of making Pokegirls go into Parthenogenesis, and make clones of themselves, and impregnant Pokewomen. You see, despite this Dildoqueen lacking any balls, she still produces sperm... the white stuff that comes from your penis." Sexebi explained, and Dildoqueen nodded. She had impregnated more than her far share of Pokegirls, and thankfully she had been able to hold back on her motherly instincts.

"Why is her thing so much bigger than mine?" Naruto asked in confusion, wondering why she was so big downstairs.

"I'm a Dildoqueen, I used to be a Dildorina. I had a Tamer who loved me very much, and that affection granted me a very big cock when I evolved. The size of our dicks are completely related to how much our Tamer loves us when we evolved. My old Tamer was a nice girl, but she ran into a Widow... and Sexebi found me before I died as well." Dildoqueen said with no hard feelings about the question. Naruto heard about Widows, they were a very dangerous type of Pokegirl with a strong poison.

"Now, there are a few very popular types of sex. The first is a Oral Sex, where you use your mouth to please your partner." Sexebi said as Dildoqueen turned and sat down on the ground so that her right side was facing Naruto. Her dick was already hardened to it's full length, 16 inches... her Tamer loved her a LOT. True, the maximum size was 20 inches, and there were bigger ones... and most of the time they were about normal of smaller than normal, but that was because Tamers didn't normally really love their Pokegirls. They just saw them as part of the job, and that wasn't offensive to her in the slightest.

"Oral Sex is optional, but it feels great. It feels good for the person getting it, and for some Pokegirls it feels just as great giving it." Dildoqueen explained for Naruto as Sexebi got onto all fours and made a show of getting in front of Dildoqueen. She waved her hips and licked her lips, she was still a Pokegirl and sex was sex. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of the dick in front of her, while Titania looked interested in watching the lesson now.

Naruto was interested as well, the display... got his dick hard as well, and for his age he was pretty big. Nowhere near Dildoqueen's 16 inches, but for 12, going on 13, years old 4 inches were pretty big.

Sexebi went forward, and with a well practiced mouth she started to lick and spread her saliva all over the top part of the cock in front of her. She opened her mouth wide, before she engulfed the bulbous head of the cock... Dildoqueen had been cut, so she lacked any foreskin. She went forward, and 4 inches of the cock went into her throat without any trouble. She moved her head back, and Dildoqueen grinned for a moment. She was getting a blowjob from a Legendary, and no matter how many times she got it, she still enjoyed it very much. Sexebi went deeper down and Naruto could a light bulging in her throat as she forced herself down deeper than before. She got over half of the cock, and like a pro she pulled up and stopped when only the head was in her mouth.

Then she shot forward, and took a full 12 inches of cock down her throat like an expert... she had a lot of practice. The cock vanished when it went to her mouth, and though the bulge could be seen in her throatm even that vanished when it went into her torso. Sexebi looked towards Naruto with the sides of her eyes, before she winked and pulled back up. Sexebi took a breath with her nose, before she made a show of swirling her tongue around the tip of the dick and the saliva coating got that much thicker than before.

"What she is doing is called deepthroat, where take a cock into your throat." Dildoqueen commented, and Sexebi shot down again and she grabbed Dildoqueen's ass and forced herself to go deeper than before. The sounds of swallowing was heard, and she was able to get herself even more cock than before. Despite what some idiots thought, if you relaxed your throat all you would do was make yourself throw up and choke. You swallowed, just like when you swallowed a bite of food. That was what let you take something in your throat and bypass the gag reflex.

Dildoqueen moaned when the entire cock vanished, and Sexebi's nose was pressed right into her groin. She started to bob her head at a steady pace, and her crotch was growing noticibly moist as fluid dripped down her thighs from her pussy. She moaned around the cock, and she moved up until the cock was out of her mouth and placed her hands around it and started to jack it off while she sucked on the tip of it. She jacked her off, and Dildoqueen's dick was visibly throbbing.

There was a violent rush of sperm that gushed into her mouth, and she swallowed it while continuing to jack the pokegirl off. She didn't let a single drop escape her suction force, and her stomach was being filled by the rough flow. She took her mouth off when the cock started to shrink down to normal size, and Sexebi licked her lips.

"That was a blowjob, though WARN a girl... Anyway, it is a good form of foreplay, but it doesn't do much other than that. Do you remember what moves I can use?" Sexebi asked Naruto with a smile on her face. She was quizing him about herself this time, a rare event.

"Bloom, Buttsprout, Lust Dust, Enlarge, Antitoxin, Sleep Powder, Reduce, Absorb, Aura of Cute, Teleport, Illusion, Vine Wipe, Smile, Reflect, Agility, Dissolve, Power Bolt, Wood Tower, Leech Seed, Command Plants, Leaf Shield, Agility, Catnip Kiss... and Solar Beam" Naruto answered her question. She was a Plant/Magic type, and she never really used most of her moves. Reduce let her shrink to 1/6th of her original size, while Enlarge let her change back to her normal size. Bloom let her create a dust that enlarged boobs for a short while, while Buttsprout let her increase the size of people's butts. She could make people horny with Lust Dust, and he wasn't so sure about the other attacks.

Sexebi rubbed her hands together over her breasts, and dust started to fall on top of them, a blue tinted dust. The effect was visible, the more dust she added the larger her chest became. Soon, she gained a large DD-cup, which retained a strange perky appearance that defied gravity.

She placed her breasts around the soft cock, before she blew a little bit of dust at Dildoqueen's face. She breathed it in, and the effect brought about a rapid change. Dildoqueen's cock hardened and slapped Sexebi in the face. She rubbed her cheek against the cock and continued to lick it, but she also moved her breasts up and down the cock. Her Bloom allowing her to grow her breasts to a large enough size that she could give the massive cock a titjob.

"This is a boobjob, or a titjob. It doesn't really do much for Taming, but it does let a Pokegirl show her affection." Sexebi admitted to Naruto. This didn't do much for Taming a pokegirl, she didn't get tamed from her tits. Dildoqueen was moaning when she felt the licking combined with the fast and soft movements of the slick breasts around her member. She gripped the grass and leaned back, thrusting her dick up and down by instinct. Sexebi moved her breasts in different directions, and soon Dildoqueen started to spew again, a little less than before, and it missed Sexebi's body and splashed on the ground behind her, with it dripping onto her back.

"Give me a moment to... recharge." Dildoqueen said after a moment, having came twice already. Sexebi shook her head, since there would be no breaks. Her breasts started to shrink down to their normal small size, before she stood up and showed Naruto her pussy.

"You see this, I'm really horny. When a Pokegirl is this wet, that is the perfect time to stick your dick inside of her." Sexebi lectured him, and Naruto had a question.

"Does size matter?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Only about 5% of the time, sex feels good with a big or small penis, and you are good for your age. Dildoqueen is just massive. Only a few Pokegirls really care about size, but having a little size is good too." Sexebi answered honestly. For a example, an Igglyrunt loved huge dicks and being rough fucked. It was a personal thing with each Pokegirl, most didn't care, some cared. Some even loved tiny cocks, not that Naruto had a tiny one.

"Can I just fuck you already?" Dildoqueen asked with her eyes going a little bloodshot from trying to hold in her urge to penetrate.

"The next kind of alternate taming, is anal taming. Butt sex, you see this hole-" Sexebi said as she gestured to her butt and pressed her wet finger against it. She rubbed her anus a bit, and Dildoqueen came over to her and grabbed her by the hips. Sexebi thrust herself backwards, and a good amount of cock slipped right into her ass. She hummed and blushed a little, it felt really good to have a cock inside of her. She twitched and moaned when Dildoqueen started to thrust, unknowingly placing herself close to Naruto while he masturbated. He had been doing that for a good while now, showing a good amount of stamina for his age as well.

It was hard to NOT masturbate when you saw two hot girls doing this stuff, even if one had a dick.

"Mmmmmm." Dildoqueen moaned out as she worked off the effects of the Lust Dust, while Sexebi moaned Naruto's name over and over... it was obvious who she was thinking about while having anal sex. Her frail body, legendary or not she was the most frail one and couldn't withstand as many physical attacks, was being forced into extremely rough anal sex. Not that she was against it, she expected this after using Lust Dust.

Titania was looking at them in interested, a silent interest but still interest.

Sexebi was panting, Taming was a thing that could quickly drain of of your energy. Her feet weren't even touching the ground, she was bouncing up and down on a cock while Dildoqueen held her up into the air so that her pussy was facing Naruto. Her tiny breasts bouncing, and her juices splashing on the ground with a soft drip each second. Her tight cunt was extremely soaked at this time, but she was going to save it for tomorrow, when she got Tamed by Naruto for the first time.

She didn't have an extreme libido, just about average most of the time.

She came with a large amount of force, her entire body curled like she was doing a sit up. Her sexual fluids splashed onto Naruto, and like they were connected by a mental link, Naruto came as well and his cum landed on her stomach and pussy. Dildoqueen was still ramming Sexebi in the ass, not holding back in the slightest.

"Mmmmm, Naruto... Mmmm yeah." Sexebi moaned out his name several more times underneath her breath. She didn't give a rat's ass about cock size, not if that cock belonged to Naruto, but she had to admit that even if she was only taking half of the cock into her ass... it felt good... she was only 52 inches tall... a 16 inch cock was about a 3rd, a little over a 3rd, of her body length. Dildoqueen rammed herself even further into Sexebi's ass, with the cock bending a little to conform to her internal cavaty. Soon, groin came in contact with butt, and all of the cock was inside of her.

Dildoqueen lost it, and cum exploded into her ass as she started to pull out inch by inch, and the cream of life continued to pour into her... and when the cock came out of her the cum poured out of her as well, leaving her gaping anus unable to hold it in. Sexebi panted, while Dildoqueen softened up again and lost all of her stamina.

"That was Anal sex... and it can work in place of Vaginal Sex for taming. Oral can sligtly work as well, but Pussy and Ass are the best ways to Tame... can I?" Dildoqueen asked as she stroked herself hard again. Sexebi was panting on the ground, and it wasn't like she had to do any work. She was soaked already, and Dildoqueen planned on being part of Naruto's harem. Girls in a harem together normally had sex.

Heck, there was a Type of Battle called a Sex Battle where two Tamers made their Pokegirls fuck each other, and the winner of the sex won their Tamer the Battle.

"How about it Naruto... want to see the best form of taming? You see my tight little pussy? She is about to fuck it with her dick." Sexebi asked Naruto with a lazy grin on her face. After that ass fucking, she might as well go the full course. She would recover from it by tomorrow, Titania was going to offer herself for the fucking, but decided against it. Sexebi would take the cock this time, she would get her own later.

Sexebi held her hand out and prevented Dildoqueen from doing anything until Naruto gave the say-so.

"If you want me to fuck her, say 'Dildoqueen use Shemale' and I will do it." Dildoqueen said to Naruto, getting him used to giving commands in a way.

"Pokegirls have two kinds of battles, Sex Battles and Fighting Battles. You will command your Pokegirl on what moves to use during that time." Sexebi explained to Naruto, and he thought about it for a moment.

"Dildoqueen, use Shemale." Naruto said with an unsure look on his face, but it was replaced with a light blush when Sexebi was pushed onto the ground with her ass sticking into the air towatds Naruto. Dildoqueen moved in a way so that Naruto could watch as Sexebi was penetrated, her folds spread wide as the thick cock pushed into her pink folds. She bit her thumb and pressed her head against the ground, while her hips were grabbed by Dildoqueen and she started to thrust into the soaked cunt. It was not hard for Dildoqueen to reach her cervix and pressed against it.

You could see the slight bulge in her crotch where the cock was, and Sexebi moaned for a moment when the movement of Dildoqueen pulling back. Dildoqueen thrust back in, before she pulled out again. She gripped the ass of the Legendary, and she fingered her butt with her thumbs while pressing her fingers into the soft ass cheeks. The souds of slushing could be heard as hard cock went in and out of soaked pussy, with the cock just getting all the wetter from fucking her.

"I remember this." Another Sexebi said, most likely from the future, said as she appeared next to Naruto, before she leaned and whispered in to his ear. "Just letting you know, the biggest part of sex for a woman... is love. Feeling loved is the biggest turn-on and the best way to satisfy her. " Sexebi said, and Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, love is the key to great sex. Making her feel loved, feeling loved... a real intimate connecting with love is the BEST feeling during sex. The best sex, is loving sex... and loving doesn't mean romantic. It can be rough, soft, wild, gentle... as long as their is a bond, it feels great... and the greater your bond with your pokegirl... the better it feels." Sexebi said to him, while Dildoqueen came onto Sexebi's back moments later. The Sexebi next to him vanished, and Dildoqueen collapsed backwards. Sexebi shook herself, before her wings flapped and she lifted herself up into the air.

"So, do you get what Taming is?" Sexebi asked as she took in sunlight and restored some of her stamina, but her back was covered in come, and she herself covered in sweat.

"Yeah, I understand." Naruto said to her with a nodding head.

He could not wait for tomorrow.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Sex Battles are a real thing, where one Tamer pits their Pokegirl against another Tamer's pokegirl.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Warning-2

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Clothes, they suck." Naruto said as he looked at the clothes he was wearing. Thankfully, Sexebi had kept true to his favorite color and brought him orange with the clothes. Now he was wearing a white shirt, with an orange sleeveless jacket with a hoodie over the top of it. Neither of them had any special features about them, just the fact that a spell was cast on them so that when they were washed, any damage done to them would be fixed. He also had brown shorts that came down to his knees, and tennis shoes.

"I know, but today you start your journey. Now, can you list the countries of the world based on continent?" Sexebi asked Naruto, because now he would become a true tamer. After he officially caught Dildoqueen, she was waiting for him to catch her since Sexebi wasn't allowed to help Naruto anymore on his journey other than give him a place to store his spare Pokegirls... their forest home... and fuck him.

"Capital, Johto, Indigo... Crescent, Ocean, Tropic, New Crescent, Crimson... Sunshine and the Sunshine Magma Islands... Johto the Silver Islands... Slot... Silver river... Crescent Moon... the Crescent Star Islands... Ruby, Hardcore, Mountain, Cruiserweight, Extreme, World clamp, Blue, Amethyst... Forest... Orange... Edo... and... and Scarlet." Naruto said as he listed all of the major nations in the world. Sexebi nodded, before she gave him a backpack and showed that inside of it were the supplies that she had prepared for him _before_ today so that she wasn't breaking any rules.

10 Pokeballs, a Pokedex, a Map, Gama-chan with his Tamer ID and Registration inside, a Tamer Tips based on Type book, handcuffs, and... a dildo.

"Oh, that is incase you meet a Pokegirl who likes triple penetration, where you and Dildoqueen won't be enough alone." Sexebi answered for him when she saw what he was looking at. The handcuffs were for Pokegirls who were too strong, making taming them alone dangerous for Naruto. The handcuffs would keep them restrained for the taming, so that he could safely manage to do it with them without problems.

"Ooookay." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Sexebi got closer to Naruto, before she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up and gave him a big smooch. She backed up a little bit, before she smiled proudly at him.

"This is just a happy moment, soon this forest will be filled with _all_ of the Pokegirls who serve you... this place will become a place filled with happy Pokegirls. I am so happy for you as well. Happy Birthday Naruto." Sexebi said to him with a bright smile on her face. She was completely overcome with emotion and want. She was internally confused on if she wanted to suck his dick, or give him a good hug to show her affections for him. Soft or harcore affection, her Pokegirl instincts wanted to suck his cock, while her friend instincts wanted to hug him and say how much he would be missed.

Even Titania seemed to be a little more emotional... even though she was just sitting there quietly waiting for something to happen.

"Thanks Sexebi, that means a _lot_!?" Naruto called out in shock when Sexebi finally decided what she wanted to do... she wanted to suck his dick. So she got down on her knees without hesitation or asking for permission, Pokegirl so this should be expected, and simply unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground, showing no underwear. She didn't even wait 3 seconds before her head moved forward and engulfed the cock staring her 'eye' to eye.

She was skilled, she had experience, and her tongue was moving around the rapidly hardening cock with a slick wet motion.

Like a pro, when the cock touched the back of her throat, she swallowed and started to deep throat him with no problem. Her head bobbed back in forth, while Titania looked incredibly interested in what was going on now. It was true, Naruto was now a tamer... and his first taming would be against a Legendary Pokegirl.

'This is his first time... so will he be a quick shot, or will Sexebi take mercy on him and let him last longer?' Titania thought, but didn't say... she had a rather low to average libido when compared to other Pokegirls. Sure, he cunt was starting to grow more moist, but whose wouldn't... besides normal girls... at the sight of an extremely hot blowjob being preformed in front of them?

She had questions, and she would get them answered.

Naruto grabbed Sexebi's head and took charge, mostly because she wasn't going fast enough. He thrust into her mouth and throat, and she only smiled with her eyes. She was liking this, well as long as she got the cock she was fine with it... oral, anal, tits, butt... and not in the anal way... she was fine with using any part of her body to piece him. She took quick breaths whenever he pulled out, before she took a small amount of him into her throat... and the rest in her mouth as he thrust forward.

Looks like he was twitching, getting ready to cum.

So when he gushed, she swallowed... and she made sure that she could get a taste of it before that. She enjoyed it, she was a Pokegirl and this was her Tamer... of course she was going to enjoy it. She winked at Naruto, she had a little bit of Lust Dust in her mouth... and with the cum and saliva she was able to apply it to Naruto's skin and allow it to soak it... thus making him hard again.

His cock left her mouth with a wet pop.

"Wow... that was amazing." Naruto said with wide eyes, and Sexebi smiled and licked her lips. She had a little remainder of them, some more flavor.

"A little thin, and not as much as I would like... but as you get older it will get even better than now." Sexebi said as she stood up and turned around. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees. There were no beds in the forest, they slept on the ground when they needed to sleep. Unlike Whore-Oh, Sexebi didn't like Missionary as much as others, she prefered it so that her ass was facing the tamer... because she had small boobs and they weren't very sensative... her nipples were, but the rest... nope.

She also liked it when she was given surprise anal.

"... Oh!" Naruto said when he realized what Sexebi wanted. He placed his hands on her ass, playing with her cheeks as he walked forward a step. His dick was poking her, and he had to remember which hole he was suppose to stick it in. Sexebi didn't seem to mind it going into either hole.

So he hesitated, he was unsure what she would like more.

"The pink, stick it in the pink one... my pussy." Sexebi said as she looked back at him, using a very minor form of mind reading to figure out what was taking him so long to stick it in her.

Naruto thrust forward, and he fully sheathed himself inside of her in a single stroke.

Sexebi and Naruto moaned, though he moaned louder than she did. Sexebi was _used_ to this, she got penetrated all the time. Of course, this was still a fantastic experience, for the first time she was having sex with somebody that she actually loved, so this time it actually meant something to her. Naruto moved quickly, thrusting into her with as much power as he could manage. Sexebi certainly enjoyed it, the sloshing of her privates and the wet slapping of flesh on flesh, and the flush that appeared on her face and privates showed that she was excited.

He played with her butt with his hands while he was thrusting into her as well, mostly because he had nothing better to do with his hands.

He was flying mostly off instinct, and copying what he had seen Dildoqueen do yesterday.

"This... is really good." Naruto said with a grin. He could tell that Sexebi was... well she was his first, so he didn't have anything to compare her too. She was tight, warm, and soaked... but at the same time she was stretching out pretty easily. Oh, it was great all right, and she was tight... but she was really... stretchy.

"You can cum if you want." Sexebi said with a grin on her face. She was just happy that she had taken his first time. She was sure that if he came, the action of him filling her... well he just came so he wasn't going to have much left in the tank... but the very act of him cumming in her would bring her more pleasure, even if she didn't cum herself... when Naruto gained more experience, nobody was an expert on sex their first time, then she was sure that it would be completely orgasmic.

She had faith in his ability to show rapid growth in skills.

Naruto came inside of her, and she could feel it go inside of her womb, and she grinned to herself. She was now his Pokegirl... when he caught her in a Pokeball that is. Sexebi felt him go soft, and she walked forward so that he would slip out of her, and his cum dripped out of her cunt. She didn't bother cleaning herself up as she took a Pokeball out of his bag and touched herself with it.

Her body turned red, before the ball opened up and sucked her inside of it.

It touched the ground, before it rolled once... twice... three times... all while the little dot on the front was blinking red... and then it stopped blinking and dinged, showing that Sexebi had been caught.

The ball opened up, and the same red form shot out of the Pokeball, before turning into Sexebi as she held onto the Pokeball with a smile.

"I'll hold onto this, you can't use me until after you beat Moltits, Articunt, and Zapdass." Sexebi said as she moved the Pokeball to a tree stump. It had several curved holes inside of it, shaped like half spheres. She placed her Pokeball in the stump, and the stump was pretty big. It had several, over two dozen, holes in it so that it could be used to store Pokeballs.

"My turn." Titania said as she stood up, and Sexebi grinned for a moment. Despite Naruto having just come, she was sure that a little Lust Dust would be enough to get him hard again... and she was correct. When she blew a little of it towards Naruto, he hardened up right away. Titania picked Naruto up, before she moved to sit on top of a fallen tree and placed him in front of her.

"Uh... I am kind of... sore?" Naruto said as he looked at her soaked cunt. She spread her folds with her fingers on her right hand, before she pointed at her pink pussy with her left hand. Naruto let out a small, nervous chuckle as she spread her legs wide to give him access to her lady bits. Titania was a full 4 feet larger than he was, so he couldn't do the same thing to her that he did to Sexebi.

"Don't worry, I will feel it." Titania said, misinterpreting his worry as him nervous about size issues. Sure, she could take more than other Pokegirls... but not much more than people would like to assume... just about 4 inches more... and she was a little looser. It still felt very good for her when Naruto stuck it inside of her.

Titania closed her eyes and leaned back, just enjoying the sensation filling the lower parts of her cunt.

He had a good shape, and the position they were in was good. Naruto was naturally hitting her right in the G-spot... because despite what people thought, the G-spot was not the entrance to the womb. It was a few inches in, facing outwards... it was a different texture and feel than the rest of the pussy... but still some people had trouble finding it.

It was literally within finger reach, most people could find and 'scratch' at it with their fingers if they wanted to.

"I was more... worried about... how long I will last." Naruto said as he pushed and thrust into her, and Titania moaned more than Sexebi. Naruto was hitting the G-spot with each thrust, so despite his stamina starting to wane... he just came twice within the span of minutes, it was to be expected... he was hitting her in the right spots.

There was a reason she chose to sit here, because of positioning and correct angles, as well as knowledge of her own G-spot... she had been able to position everything so that she got the most pleasure from this.

So, Naruto didn't need to last hours, or even minutes... at the rate he was hitting her hot spot he only needed to last another... 10 seconds at this rate... and Titania would cum, and pretty hard.

"Hey, am I suppose to wait forever for Naruto to come and capture me?" Dildoqueen asked as she came into the clearing, obviously rather upset at how long everyone was keeping her waiting. Naruto didn't notice her, and Sexebi motioned for her to go BACK into hiding. She wanted Naruto to get the real capturing experience, as in having to find Dildoqueen, so was going to be HIDING somewhere.

Naruto needed to find her, and then capture her.

"Uuuuuuuh." Titania said as she came, soaking Naruto's hips in her orgasmic fluids. Naruto came shortly after, proud of himself as he caught a Pokeball tossed to him by Sexebi. Naruto tapped Titania's dripping cunt with it, and she was taken into the sphere with a red glow. It blinked three times, before it dinged, showing that Naruto officially captured Titania as well.

"Here, I'll just take that... Titania doesn't care where she is, she will be happy to wait inside of the Pokeball." Sexebi said, since she knew that life inside of the Pokeball was rather pleasurable for Pokegirls who were loyal and obedient to their master... or at least it was a comforting experience for them.

So she placed Titania's pokeball right on top of the 'storage' center, right next to her own Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened up, and Titania came out of it and stretched her limbs. She would go back into Pokeball when she did what she wanted to do. She reached between her breasts, her huge... huge breasts... before she pulled out a small bag that clattered a bit.

"Titania has a gift for Master, stones... Evolution Stones." Titania said, her speech pattern changing, showing that she was in Taming Shock... showing that she had been Feral... she had a really light Feral state that wasn't that big of a change from her normal state.

Leaf Stone, Fire Stone, Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Moon Stone, Angel Stone, Shadow Stone, Dream Stone, Diamond Stone, Dusk Stone, Shade Stone, Cold Stone, Venom Stone, Psi Crystal, Mana Stone, Sun Stone, Heavy Metal, Dragon Scale, and finally a Shiny Stone.

Each one was the size a large grape, and there was only a single of each in the bag.

"Do you have your Pokecompass?" Sexebi asked Naruto as he placed the bag in his backpack, and pulled up his shorts as Titania tapped her pokeball and was sucked back inside of it, of her own free will.

The Pokecompass, Naruto's 8th Birthday present... a gift that when he thought about a Pokegirl, the arrow would point him to the nearest one of them.

"Yep... now I just need to find Dildoqueen and capture her... do I have to tame her?" Naruto asked as he winced... three times in a row was a bit much. Naruto thought about Dildoqueen, and the compass pointed to the right side of him.

"Well, eventually... but now would be better." Sexebi admitted to him, and Naruto got out a Pokeball. Dildoqueen poked her head out of the bushes, before she looked around.

"Taming? I am down for that." Dildoqueen said with a wide grin on her face, and Naruto looked at Sexebi for a moment. He threw the pokeball at Dildoqueen, and she pouted right before it hit her in the tit. She had seen him use his stamina against the two Legendaries, so this was the expected outcome... but she at least hoped.

She hoped a _bit_ too much, but she didn't resist being captured either.

The ding showed a successful capture after all.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaah... None of this was a challenge, I want to start my journey now." Naruto said, since so far it had been easy. Three Pokegirls who WANTED to be in his harem for years now, though he only knew Dildoqueen for days she knew about him for longer, was not much of a challenge for him.

"I'll visit you first chance I get, and remember... avoid Whore-oh! That is why you have the Compass... that and finding Pokegirls." Sexebi reminded Naruto, who nodded to her and grinned.

There was a flash, before Naruto was teleported out of the forest and into a different forest who knows where.

His journey had started.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Bunnygirl!

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So... Hmmm... that is the Shelaya Mountain Range, and this is the forest connecting it... so we are in the..." Naruto said as he looked at his map, Dildoqueen by his side as she helped him find their current location. It was hard, being teleported and having no idea where you should go, or where you currently were for that matter. She was silently watching, at this moment, to make sure that he didn't get them turned around.

By the sun, they already knew where North was, so they could read the map properly... and it had many city locations listed on it as well.

The closest city though was about 300 miles away from their current location, give or take 100 miles.

They could see the ocean, so they were near the bottom of the mountain range, which meant they were close by a City and a Village, somewhere between the two of them. They were surrounded by the mountains, meaning that they were in one of the forets pockets in it... so they were going to be walking for a few weeks to navigate the mountains the hard way, or risk going through the tunnels and reaching Gem City in a few days.

"We are here." Dildoqueen said as she gestured to a small pocket of forest inside of a mountain colored area of the map.

"Thanks." Naruto thanked her as he looked at where they were, they were halfway between Gem City and Mount Village on the map. If they went East they would reach Mount Village, and going West would take them to Gem City... while Mount Village was closer, it was more hidden away in the mountains... while Gem City was further, but in a wide open area.

"I haven't been to this area before, I was mostly an Orange region Pokegirl... so I can't help too much here." Dildoqueen admitted as she looked at the map. She just knew the maps because of personal experience with a Tamer who would always have his map out, even while he was walking.

"Okay then, what sounds better... Mount Village or Gem City?" Naruto asked as he looked between the two of them. He was already a registered Tamer, thanks to a little meddling from Sexebi, but he would like to village a city and see what he could find anyway. For the first time in years, he was out of the forest and wanted to explore. He had a full YEAR to go and complete his task given to him.

"Gem City... I might need some clothes, you know... to not have my dick hanging out all the time." Dildoqueen said as she gestured to her member. Naruto looked at it for a moment, before he looked into her face and nodded.

"Gem City it is, okay, you can return now." Naruto said as he pointed the Pokeball at her, and the red light hit her, before she was reabsorbed into the ball. Naruto shrunk the ball down, before he put it in a pouch that he had at his waist... much similar to a kunai pouch, but for pokeballs. Naruto stood up, before rolling up his map and looking towards the West. Naruto jumped onto the nearest tree, before he started to tree hop and rush along the way at speeds that humans couldn't keep up with.

Naruto ran at Ninja-Speeds naturally, so even hitting speeds of 100 miles per hour were no big deal for him when he was really trying.

In a few hours, to a day at most if he go sidertracked with something, Naruto would be at Gem City. Of course, he would be searching for Pokegirls the entire time he was running. He wanted to make sure that he could find some of them to capture. He needed to start building his Harem somewhere, so the first Pokegirl that he saw would be the one that he made his first capture... his first REAL capture that is.

He already had his Pokedex out.

... One Hour Later...

Naruto ran for an hour, and entire hour before he stopped and took a small break. Naruto was standing right next to the mountain now, leaning back against the cliff itself as he looked around for a Pokegirl. He couldn't be vague about it with his Compass after all, he needed to know what Pokegirl that he was going for.

So he was going through his Pokedex to try and find out with Pokegirls were in this area, and which had the most potential.

So far... it was a Bratini and Bunnygirl that he would be searching for.

The Bratini, though he didn't know what it looked like, was a Dragon-type Pokegirl... already meaning based on that alone it had a fair amount of potential, and it was a rare pokegirl. That would mean that he could get himself an impressive harem, and when he did something he didn't do it halfway.

The Bunnygirl was... useless on her own for the most part, but she had a LOT of Evolutions. Beach Bunny, Play Bunny, Moon Bunny, March Hare, Snow Bunny, Mini-Top, Ingenue, Cabbit, Gun Bunny, Blade Bunny, Easter Bunny, Mist Bunny, Snuggle Bunny, Bra-er Rabbit.

With Bratini, he got rarity... but with Bunnygirl he got selection to chose from thanks to Titania's gift to him, he could evolve her right away.

He was going to go after both of them, for sure, but he was confused about which one to go after first.

The sounds of the bushes rustling alerted Naruto to the fact that somebody was entering the clearing, and he looked with wide eyes when he saw that... it was a Bunnygirl. Naruto had been thinking about her, and here she comes... the compass was pointing right at her and following her every movement.

She was a beauty, that much was for sure... she stood at a fairly good height of 5'6"... and her entire body was covered in a soft brown fur. She was humanoid in shape... other than her rabbit hands and feet... and the rabbit ears on top of her head instead of human ones. The fur on her hands and feet was much thicker. She had bright brown eyes as well, and her most attractive feature was her ass... because while she had a slender womanly figure, she really lacked in the chest department... a B-cup was bigger than Sexebi... but puny compared to Titania. She had the was a Threshold Bunnygirl, because she lacked an animal muzzle like others would have.

"Bunnygirl sees you!" The Bunnygirl called out as she waved at him innocently. She spoke in Third Person, already proving that she was a Feral Pokegirl... unless she had a weird quirk. Naruto took out Dildoqueen's pokeball, before he released her. Dildoqueen stretched herself out, and Bunnygirl looked between her legs with wide eyes.

"So Master, time for battling eh? I got this." Dildoqueen said as she summoned forth a Wooden Dildo with her Dildo Summon technique she had learned in a previous evolution. She had the most basic of swords training, just so that she could use her dildos in battle properly.

Bunnygirl looked at Naruto, Dildoqueen, and the Wooden Dildo... about 10 inches long... before she tilted her head in confusion.

"Dildoqueen... use Slash." Naruto said, and Dildoqueen ran at Bunnygirl, startling the crap out of her when she was whacked over the head with the dildo. She was knocked to the ground, holding the top of her head in pain. She was comically whimpering from the blow, it was strangely forming a bump on top of her head. She was only twice as strong as a human, so her attack didn't do _too_ much damage to the poor, confused girl. "Use Relaxing Gaze." Naruto said, feeling bad about his orders.

So Dildoqueen stared into the eyes of the Bunnygirl... and she started to calm down.

"So... can I use Shemale on her or what? I mean, your running on empty... It won't tame her, but she will have her energy drained." Dildoqueen asked, wanting to stick her dick in SOMETHING. She would even settle for this weak Pokegirl, who couldn't really fight back. She had completely fallen under the power of her Relaxing Gaze.

"Bunnygirl is confused." Bunnygirl said with a look between the dildo and the dick in front of her face.

"Knock her out with Dildo Smash." Naruto said in a dull tone. He knew what Dildoqueen's moves were. She pouted at him, before she cracked the dildo over Bunnygirl's head so hard that she broke the dildo, causing it to vanish.

Bunnygirl collapsed forward, her brown eyes turning into swirls... the strange thing that happened to a Pokegirl's eyes when they were knocked out.

"Ah... Master, are you sure you want a Bunnygirl? I mean, as a Sex Pet she is a good choice... but she is going to be a pathetic battler. Isn't your goal to take down the Legendary Birds?" Dildoqueen asked Naruto, who took out one of his remaining Pokeballs and threw it at Bunnygirl. The ball tapped the top of her head, before she was sucked into the sphere. It landed on the ground, before it started to roll a few times while it blinked. He watched it blink once, twice, and then the third time before it clicked.

Naruto retrieved the Pokeball, before he used his Pokedex to scan it.

"Tackle... Kick... Splash... Love N' Affection..."Naruto commented as he looked up the moves that she already knew... she knew two moves that would be directly attacking in nature... and she wasn't that powerful either. She also had a healing move, the last one was a little bit of a healing move... not something to use on the opponent... ever.

"So, how are you going to train her after you tame her? I mean, you DO have to tame her before she will fully understand you are her master." Dildoqueen said, though she doubted that the Bunnygirl would turn down Naruto after being in the Pokeball. She would be conditioned to obey him, even without the need for a Taming cycle. Naruto just had to tell her to suck him off, and she would do it without complaints.

They were a very... there weren't nice words.

Bunnygirls were one of the more sex crazed breeds, who would be ready for it the second that their master told them to take their clothes off.

"I'll tame her in the water... my tool is sore because of Sexebi and Titania still." Naruto said, because he had recharged a little bit in the past hour, but the soreness was still going to be there.

"I wouldn't suggest that, if you Tame a Pokegirl in the water you might attract the Pokegirls that were in the water before you." Dildoqueen gave her input on that. Naruto was risking attracting a feral pokegirl to the Taming.

"That is good then, I WANT to catch at least one more Pokegirl by the end of the day. I mean, there isn't a law againsyt catching another Pokegirl right?" Naruto asked as he started took out the Pokeball he used to catch Bunnygirl. Naruto tossed it in front of him, before Bunnygirl appeared standing in front of him with a confused look on her face.

"Bunnygirl has no clue what is happening." Bunnygirl said, showing that she was STILL technically a Feral Pokegirl. She saw Naruto, the Pokeball's quick 'programming' making her realize that at some level she had to obey this boy.

"This is a bad idea." Dildoqueen said, but made no move against it either. It wasn't her place to tell Naruto what to do. She would go along with it, because it was her duty to do just that. "If you get attacked, stick your penis in the Pokegirl and Tame her BEFORE you capture her this time. Taming them, and THEN capturing them makes the capture much easier." Dildoqueen lectured him lightly, seeing as Naruto had gone a little bit out of order with what he did with Bunnygirl.

With his body, he was one of the few that could risk Taming her before capturing her.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Naruto asked as he stripped out of his clothes, and suddenly Bunnygirl was completely interested in what was going on with Naruto. She could see dick, and seeing dick meant getting tamed... and getting tamed meant sex. She liked sex, sex was good... she really liked what was good.

Naruto took his compass out, before he thought about the other Pokegirl that he had been told lived in this area.

It was on the move, showing one was nearby.

Naruto returned Bunnygirl to her pokeball before she could react, and he returned Dildoqueen as well. Naruto looked at the compass, before he nodded to himself.

He had a Dragon-type to find!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **There will be something special, not lemon related, next chapter.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto will catch a LOT of Pokegirls, but only a few of them will be his name girls.  
If you have something you want him to catch, then say it's name and the reasons why he should catch it.**_

 _ **On my profile is a link, you can't press it, but copy and paste it to another tab and you can see the full selection of Pokegirls. If it isn't up yet, that simply means that not enough time has passed for it to show up. Give it a few minutes.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Lost in the Notes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _ **My stupid computer decided that "Did you need these files? Nope!" when it was doing an update, and completely deleted everything that I didn't have backed up. I guess it is partially my fault for not backing up some of my stories, but I lost a lot of my notes for this story.**_

 _ **At the same time, I want to start it again, but this time I want to stretch it out, make it more plot, and more "plot", oriented if you get my meaning.  
**_

 ** _On my Profile I will have Three Links.  
The Pokedex for people who don't know the Pokegirls.  
The Attacks, and finally the World Map of the Pokegirl world._**

 ** _I figured I might as well start it over, without my notes on the story it would be hard to continue it, thankfully I only uses notes for my older stories. A lot of my stories have their notes stored on flash drive._**

 ** _I should have the first chapter of the redo by midnight._**


End file.
